What I Never Expected, I Found In You
by SamuelRangerRainbow
Summary: Roxas had never meant to do what he did. It just happened. He is starting his freshman year at college and is hoping to forget everything and not make friends, just focusing on himself. Until he met Axel that is. AU, Lemons later Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Well, Hello there, lovely reader! :D This is my first story that I've posted on here, so I'm a bit nervous as to what people will think, so please R&R and let me know how I did! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. If I owned it, every cut scene would be gay sex. That is all.

AN: ENJOY MY STORY LOVIES~! 3 3 3

Walking down the pathway in the courtyard of my new University, I watched people sitting on benches and walking past. They all looked so happy and peppy. Not a worry in the world, laughing and smiling with their friends. A small part of me wished to be like them, and another part of me hated them for being that way. But it doesn't matter now, I just need to get myself together and get through this first year. Then I can maybe try and make friends again. Maybe.

I ambled closer to the building that held my dorm room and wondered if I'd have a roommate. If I did, I'd just be closed off and not talk. That usually deterred people enough to make them leave me alone. Climbing the stairs to the third floor, I eventually found my room. Number 318. Home sweet home, for now. I placed my things on the floor next to one of the two twin sized beds, and sat on its squeaky frame. I could hear the other students outside in the hallway with their families; saying goodbye and crying about how they will miss each other, the parents telling their children to call them every night. I laughed to myself when I thought about how I didn't have that, and probably never would. Ever since Sora had—I stopped myself from thinking it. I couldn't go back to thinking about that anymore. That was the past and needed to stay that way. This was the first time I'd thought about it in over two years, but I didn't cry. I haven't cried in over a year, and I don't plan on trying it again soon.

Suddenly the door to my dorm opened and a tall, slender man walked in, laughing about something apparently very hilarious. He said goodbye to his friends and closed the door. He stopped when he turned around, seeing me and flashing a blinding smile.

"Oh, hey, man! I'm Axel! You must be my roommate? Nice to meet you!" He had a very thick German accent. He dropped his things next to the empty bed on the other side of the room and held out his hand for me to shake.

I just nodded and shook his hand limply. He was actually very nice to look at. He had shiny neon red hair that defied gravity as much as mine did, and very acidic green eyes. He was pale, and had very soft hands. His face was angular, with a strong jaw and plump lips. He was very beautiful, actually. Oh, did I mention I was gay? Oh, I didn't? Well, now you know!

"So what's your name, little dude?" He smiled again, setting his hands on his hips in a cute way and waiting for my reply. I blushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice, and brushed some of my blonde hair out of my eyes. My hair may defy gravity, but it always hung in them and it bugged me to no end.

"My name's Roxas." I looked away and at the wall, hoping he wouldn't notice how hard I was trying to keep my eyes off his face.

"I'm gonna call you Roxy!" I blushed furiously and tilted my face down, now thankful for my hair that loved to cover my face. His smile seemed to get brighter, if possible, and he walked over to his bags, pulling out a camera and walking back over to me. "I'm gonna take a picture of us, 'kay? My Ma wants to see my friends and stuff, so she makes me send pictures. Say 'Cheese!'" I tried protesting, hating my picture being taken, but before I knew it he had already clicked the button and was walking away, looking at the result. "Awh, Roxy, you look so annoyed!" He laughed heartily and turned off the camera. "We're gonna be really good friends. I can tell." He smiled again. My heart wanted to melt at that brilliant smile, but my mind slapped it and told it 'No!' This year is about getting back on track, not falling for your roommate! But I couldn't help but be drawn to this guy. What was his issue, anyway? Just meeting me, only knows my name, and he's already saying we're going to be 'really good friends'. I don't get him…

* * *

><p>It had been four months since that first day, and he was right, actually. We became amazing friends. Every night we would stay up together and study for classes. (We would sometimes go out for ice cream if we both aced a test.) We'd talk about anything and everything on our minds and ask each other questions just for the hell of it. I hadn't intended on making friends when I came here this year, but Axel had been different. He was genuine and kind and he actually cared about me. He was excited by the little things in life, and tended to get protective over me at times.<p>

He reminded me of Sora, and maybe that's why I had become friends with him so quickly and easily. I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry this year either, but one night Axel gave me a look that reminded me so much of Sora, that I had to excuse myself to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I was horrified to see tears streaming down my cheeks. I hadn't cried in a long time, and I couldn't remember how it felt.

But Axel didn't know anything about my past. Every time he asked me about my family or my friends back home, I would always say, "My family and I aren't close." Or, "I didn't have many friends, only acquaintances." And he would drop the subject. He told me about his friends a lot, though. Demyx and Zexion were two of them that he talked about frequently. Apparently they were dating, so he didn't seem to have a problem with gay people, which was a win for me I suppose. I was still suppressing the urge to kiss him every time I saw his bright eyes and lovely hair. I knew how that would all turn out, and I didn't want to lose his friendship… It was too important to me, and I was perfectly content with just being his friend.

Today Axel and I were lying on the floor looking over some study guides for a class we shared. We were in our usual spots; my head was on his lap, him leaning against the side of his bed. We had music playing softly in the background, which helped us both concentrate better.

"Hey, Roxy?" He asked me in a quiet tone.

"Hm?" I chewed on the pen in my slim fingers; looking over the problems that included things I was having trouble with, marking some with a highlighter to look over later.

"I have a question for you."

"Go for it, Ax. What's up?" I looked up at him, and I knew he could see my eyes, because I had pinned my bangs back earlier with bobby pins. I do this every time I study; it helps me focus more on studying and less on my annoying hair.

"Well," He looked down at me, "Who's that picture of on your night stand? He looks just like you, but he has brown hair." –He smiled like he didn't just ask me the one question I had been dreading since I became his friend.

"That's my twin brother, Axel. His name was Sora. I killed him."

AN: Muahahaha~! :D Cliffhanger moment of epicness :P I hope I did okay D:! Please R&R and let me know what I can improve on or any errors there may be :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wellll….. Here is Chapter 2 of my horrible story :D! It probably sucks but I'm not sure! That's why YOU GUYS have to tell me! Anyway, I got excited when I got reviews and so I decided to write chapter 2 faster than I probably would have otherwise! I love you guys that are actually reading this! Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. If I owned it, every cut scene would be gay sex. That is all.

"Well," He looked down at me, "Who's that picture of on your night stand? He looks just like you, but he has brown hair." –He smiled like he didn't just ask me the one question I had been dreading since I became his friend.

"That's my twin brother, Axel. His name was Sora. I killed him." Axel looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, not knowing how to respond. "I killed him three years ago." He just kept looking at me with a shocked expression, still not knowing exactly what to say to think.

"R-Roxas… What are you talking about? You're kind of scaring me here…" He did look kind of afraid, like I might jump up and try to kill him too. But he didn't understand; it wasn't like that. I didn't mean to kill Sora, but I did. I sighed deeply and sat up from his lap, closing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair.

"We were out late one night driving around and having fun, like we always used to." I started, deciding I might as well tell him everything. Even if it would be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, he deserved to know what kind of person he was rooming with. "Sora and I came up with this idea that if we drove fast enough on our motorcycle, we could jump really high off of this country road that had a huge hill on it." I could feel the unshed tears from the past 2 years starting to prickle at the corner of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Roxas! Hurry up you slow poke!" Sora yelled to me as we were sprinting across our yard, sneaking out for the millionth time.<em>

_ "Sora! You idiot, be quiet! You'll wake up mom and dad!" He was always loud, even when he was being sneaky, but somehow we had never gotten caught. I sprinted after him to the far side of our yard, where there was a small patch of woods where we hid our motorcycle for adventures like these._

_ "Oh, they'll never wake up! They sleep like logs!" Sora laughed heartily in the way that only he could. We may be twins, but he was always the happier one; He always made everyone smile. We made it to the bike and he climbed on the back, waiting for me to start it and drive away; I always drove, he wasn't any good at it._

_ "Whatever, if they do wake up, I'm blaming you!" I poked his nose and he laughed, making me smile even wider than I already was._

_ "Hey Roxas! We should go jump that huge hill over on Pakerton Road! It's huge and if we get enough speed, we could get so much air!" We was bouncing behind me and practically giggling with excitement. I quickly started the bike and got us out onto the road._

_ "If you want to, we can." I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him. "Unless you're too chicken!" He punched my back and pouted._

_ "I'm less of a chicken than you!"_

_ "Oh yeah? Well then, let's go do it and who can jump the highest." I smirked, knowing I would win easily. Sora was never a good driver._

_ "Oh, you're on!"_

_ Once we got to Pakerton Road, the entire street was deserted, which was good. Sora got off and I did my jump first, getting pretty high but almost swerving and crashing._

_ "Your turn now, Sor! See if you can beat me!" I stuck my tongue out at him once again and watched as he took off. He took off too fast and was swerving a bit. I didn't worry about it too much; he always does that when he takes off._

_ He leaned down close to the handle bars and took off over the hill, getting higher than even I did. I shouted out in congrats, but then I heard it… The sound of metal hitting the pavement and the gut-retching sound of Sora's scream._

_ I ran as fast as I could over the hill and what I saw made my blood run cold. Sora was laying there, frozen on the black surface of the road, his arms and legs twisted in unnatural ways and a pool of blood slowly forming underneath his head. I know I must have screamed, but I couldn't hear anything. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my throat, and all I remember is running to his side and looking into his cold, lifeless blue eyes and knowing it was my fault. Sora was dead and it was my fault. I ripped my cell phone out of my pants and dialed 911, sobbing and trying to tell the operator what had happened. Sora was dead because I had made this into a contest, and I knew how competitive he was. What we were doing was obviously dangerous, but I didn't care, I just wanted to have fun. And now my twin brother, my other half, was gone… And I had killed him..._

* * *

><p>I had finished telling Axel the story and sometime while I was talking, I had pulled my knees to my chest and was hiding my face and was sobbing into them. I hated myself so much. Sora was dead and it was my stupid fault for being so careless. I knew he couldn't drive well, but I didn't care. I didn't even think about it.<p>

"Roxas…" I heard a shuffling next to me and then I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder. "It isn't your fault. You both decided to go jump that hill that night. It wasn't only you." He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see my face. He wrapped both of his arms around my middle, pulling me closer and stroking my hair.

"Y-You don't k-know… I k-knew he was a bad driver but I let him go by hims-self anyway…" I hiccupped and gripped my legs, trying to get a hold of myself. "H-He was my b-best friend… We did everything together and it's my fault he's dead now. I killed him, Axel!" I tried to choke back a few sobs but failed, just crying more and more.

"Shh… It's okay, Roxy. You can cry. Just let it out because I'm not letting you out of my lap until you calm down. Got it memorized?" I smiled and chuckled through my tears at his catchphrase. I nodded and shakily placed a hand on his shoulder and nuzzled into his chest. I had never had anyone tell me it was okay to cry before. My father and my mom had always told me it showed weakness. They never let me cry. But here was this guy who I had only known for a few months, and he was comforting me and telling me he wasn't going to leave me alone. My heart swelled and I felt for the first time in a long, long time a feeling of… Happiness.

AN: Whoooaaaa….. O.O I just wrote a second chapter! I feel so proud of myself! :D Well, all of you should review, and let me know what you think and what you want to happen! I am planning on having some kind of smut scene at some point. (: So anyway, please review and I'll give you cookie! :D Or maybe I'll give you a spork…. I'm not sure yet….


End file.
